Historically, to make physical software, one would have to make many copies of the product which may or may not sell before the product is obsolete. A need exists for a system that allows you to sell physical copies of your software created to order. No extra inventory is left on hand and there is no need to dispose of obsolete products. The issue from an administrative point of view, is that all of the compact disc (CD) or digital video disc (DVD) contents and graphics have to be uploaded and maintained. Software publishers generally want to produce on demand software CDs or DVDs as required for purchases to avoid maintenance of the stock of product.
The present invention provides a solution to these needs and other problems, and offers other advantages over the prior art.